1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for electrical booster cables and more particularly, to a new container and reel mechanism for storing an electrical booster cable which include electrical cords and end clamps, to maintain the end clamps in a clean condition, and to extend the useful life of the cable.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Most common electrical booster cables have clamps which are designed to be installed on both ends of an electrical cord having a predetermined length. The booster cables are used for the inspection of an automobile battery or for connecting with the positive and negative terminals of the battery for recharging the battery or other relevant purposes.
Since electrical booster cables are commonly used for the transmission of high amperage, low voltage, DC currents, they are made from large diameter conductors, that is heavy gauge wire. The presence of clamps on the ends of the insulator conductor, in combination with the heavy electrical cords which are required, results in the electrical clamps and cords, i.e., the cables, not being easily stored by conventional winding devices.
Since the booster cables are not easily stored, the electrical clamps are easily spoiled by oil and accumulate dirt and mud, and, therefore the electrical conductivity of the cable, and its ability to make electrical contact, are adversely affected. Additionally, due to the susceptibility to damage, the life span of the booster cables is shortened.